Yo Mama So Fat
This is a list of Yo Mama So Fat jokes. *Yo mama is so fat, she was the reason for the Japanese Tsunami xD *Yo mama is so fat her trap door look like a house *Yo mama is so fat that the world can't even cover her. *Yo mama is so fat her cereal bowl has a lifeguard XD x *Yo mama is so fat that when she jumps the world splits into two parts. *Yo mama is so fat, she is KFC's best customer XD x *Yo mama is so fat that she goes into a ball when winter *Yo mama is so fat, her farts are the reason for global warming XD x *Yo mama is so fat, i had to take a 2 buses, 3 trains and a taxi to get on her good side XD *Yo mama is so fat that she has to buy two airline tickets to go home *Yo mama is so fat that you had to role 100 km to get off of her XD x *Yo mama is so fat she made the blue whale family look like tic-tacs XD x *Yo mama is so fat that when she was lying on the road we tried to drive around her but we ran out of gas. *Yo mama is so fat that she died by doing a poo *Yo mama is so fat that she died by having a big ferjina *Yo mama is so fat that the whales were singin, "We are family!" *Yo mama is so fat her blood type is Ragu. *Yo mama is so fat that she's got her own area code! *Yo mama is so fat that whenever she goes to the beach the tide comes in! *Yo mama is so fat she is at risk for developing diabetes. *Yo moma so fat she's an average american woman. *Yo moma so fat she plays pool with the planets. *Yo moma so fat she plays soccer with the stars. *Yo moma so fat not even Dora can explore her. *Yo moma so fat Santa Claus says "Ho, Ho, HOLY CRAP!!!" *Yo moma so fat when God said "Let there be light!" she had to move out of His way. *Yo moma so fat seven billion people inhabit her. *Yo moma so fat when she sat on a rainbow she started pooping out Skittles. *Yo moma so fat she stole the solar system. *Yo moma so fat when she visited Japan everybody yelled "Godzilla!!" *Yo moma so fat when she steps on a scale, it says "To be continued". *Yo moma so fat she could block a black hole. *Yo moma so fat Indiana Jones ran away from her in a mine. *Yo moma so fat Jupiter is jealous. *yo mama so fat she jump in the air and got stuck. *Yo mama so fat she makes a city of skyscrapers look like a giant barcode. *Yo mama so fat that she brought a spoon to the Superbowl. *Yo mama so fat when she needed new clothes she saved a cotton farm from failing. *Yo mama so fat she wears a parachute as a dress. *Yo mama so fat when she was bitten by a poisonous animal the venom dispersed throughout her body enough to be diluted and thus not be fatal. *Yo mama so fat that she brought a spoon to the Superbowl. *Yo mama so fat that since fat is buoyant, yo mama may be used as an emergency floatation device. *Yo mama so fat she wears the asteroid as an actual belt. *Yo mama so fat she has a measurable gravity and small objects obit around her. She uses this system to carry snacks. Category:Yo Mama jokes